<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moments by JimmyPenguin421</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410261">Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421'>JimmyPenguin421</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Barriss Offee Needs a Hug, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble Collection, Episode: S06e04 Orders, Episode: s02e06 Weapons Factory, Episode: s04e15 Deception, Episode: s05e16 The Lawless, Episode: s07e12 Victory and Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Anakin Skywalker, Good Parent Padmé Amidala, Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padmé Amidala Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: s04e18 Crisis on Naboo, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, References to Depression, Rogue One Spoilers, Satine Kryze Needs a Hug, Sickfic, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, everything spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of (eventually, hopefully) one hundred Star Wars drabbles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee &amp; Luminara Unduli, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives &amp; CT-6116 | Kix, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Cassian Andor &amp; Jyn Erso, Hardcase &amp; CT-6116 | Kix, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here it is, my big Star Wars drabble collection! I will likely come up with some ideas on my own, but updates will be a lot faster if you give me ideas ;) I'm planning for these drabbles to not really be related in any way, chronologically or otherwise, so any ideas are welcome! That does not mean I will use all ideas, though.<br/>By the way, I was going to call this "Over Nine Thousand," because 100 drabbles x 100 words = 10,000 words.<br/>Which is over 9,000.<br/>Hee hee.<br/>But then I decided that would be weird, and I settled for this title instead.<br/>Anyway, let's go! This was inspired by me finally finishing my English summer assignment XD</p><p>UPDATE (December 13, 2020): I made a playlist for this drabble collection on YouTube. It's called "Moments - Drabble Music." You're meant to start the song and listen until you finish reading, then go to the next drabble and the next song. I originally put the song in the author's note every time, but that was a pain when I wanted to change the songs around, so... I'm not doing that anymore ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“You’re all clear, kid! Now let’s blow this thing and go home!”</em>
</p><p>This was it.</p><p>Luke sucked in a breath.</p><p>There was a sudden twinge in his mind. His thumb smashed down on the button before he knew what he was doing.</p><p>But he immediately knew it had been right.</p><p>He pulled up out of the trench and slammed the throttle into full afterburner. The sudden acceleration shoved him back against his seat as overwhelming victory, freedom, relief flowed through his entire being.</p><p>Han and Chewie were whooping for joy, and after a moment, Luke realized that he was too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I'm back! I'll hopefully be able to update these more frequently, even with school, because they don't take too long.<br/>And just to clarify, these drabbles are in no sort of chronological order.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A burning golden orb of light spread from where the superlaser smashed into the moon. Jyn thought it almost resembled a sunset.</p><p>Fitting, because they were going to die.</p><p>But it was worth it.</p><p>They had given hope to the galaxy, like dawn after a cold, dark night.</p><p>Yes. A sunrise. That was better than a sunset. Sunrises brought warmth to cold, light to dark.</p><p>And so as she and Cassian held on to each other, closing their eyes against the burning glow that would soon consume them, Jyn smiled.</p><p>They were going to die.</p><p>But it was worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told you. No chronological consistency whatsoever. Now we're in the Clone Wars!<br/>(Season 2, Episode 6 to be exact)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hot desert air somehow felt cooler than any Barriss had ever breathed. Her head was still spinning slightly, but she could hear someone calling her name.</p><p>She staggered out of the wreckage, carefully clambering her way upward, until she stood before her master.</p><p>“Padawan, you did well,” her master said, smiling.</p><p>Barriss made a slight bow. “Thank you, Master. But if it weren’t for Ahsoka, we’d still be down there.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Luminara glanced at Ahsoka.</p><p>And then, though she kept her head turned, Luminara’s piercing blue eyes locked with Barriss’s, and softened.</p><p>“Your master never lost faith in you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This. This is what the first day of school has done to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the blaster bolt pierced his chest, Fives knew he was going to die.</p><p>Why hadn’t Fox used stun?</p><p>Now Fives couldn’t save them, he had failed…</p><p>Dimly, he heard another blaster shot, and then Rex was there, holding him.</p><p>“Rex…” he gasped. “I only wanted… to do my duty…”</p><p>He had tried to tell them everything.</p><p>They didn’t believe him.</p><p>He had failed, and now all the Jedi, all his brothers—all of them were going to die, or worse, because of him.</p><p>Part of him was just glad he wouldn’t be there to see them fall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Spider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Something a little more lighthearted to make up for the last chapter :/ :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin and Ahsoka were going out for dinner. As they walked up the ramp of the <em>Twilight, </em>Anakin suddenly leaped backwards and drew his lightsaber.</p><p>“What, Skyguy?” Ahsoka asked, looking over his shoulder.</p><p>There was a spider hanging in the doorway.</p><p>And Anakin hated spiders.</p><p>“No! Don’t kill it!” Ahsoka cried, sprinting up the ramp. She held out her hand, and the spider crawled into it.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Anakin demanded.</p><p>“Hello,” Ahsoka murmured to the spider. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he won’t get you.”</p><p>“Ahsoka?”</p><p>She set the spider gently down on the ground. “Bye,” she whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So recently there's been a lot of smoke where I live, but today I happened to glance out the window and see a patch of ACTUAL CLEAR BLUE SKY. Hence this drabble. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The battle was over, but it had been hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Rex noticed the Commander standing alone, staring silently off into the distance, he immediately went to check on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's up, Commander?" he asked, joining her and slipping his helmet off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't turn to look at him, but pointed at the sky. "Look. There's blue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gray smoke from fire and battle dominated the sky. But in one small spot, as Ahsoka said, a bit of azure showed through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nice, isn't it?" she went on. "To see not everything's all gray and depressing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex smiled. "Yeah."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by a certain other role played by Harrison Ford ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Strolling through the busy marketplace, Han reflected that he was actually having a pretty good day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, no sooner had he thought that than he heard the unmistakable yell of a stormtrooper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han tried to run, but the crowd, denser all of a sudden, stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A stormtrooper wearing black armor stepped forward. He twirled his electrostaff around in a crackling purple blur. Clearly he was showing off, trying to make Han nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Han drew his blaster and fired a single shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trooper dropped to the ground, and Han disappeared into the crowd.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because I just want them to be happy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan doesn’t express his feelings. He acknowledges them, but doesn’t show them.</p><p>Anakin and Ahsoka, on the other hand, are very quick to express themselves. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes at their constant bantering, as if he’s somehow more mature than they are, as if he would never do the same (even though he would, and he has).</p><p>But in those moments when Anakin gives him a wave and a friendly smile, when Ahsoka cries “Master Obi-Wan!” and throws her arms around him—he enjoys those moments, cherishes them even, and he lets it show.</p><p>And maybe that isn’t so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Stay Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow. I cannot believe I'm actually posting right now.<br/>But anyway, I went out today (or now I guess technically yesterday). Like actually went where there were people. And you know what it means when I do something even vaguely interesting...<br/>Without further ado, another drabble!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Careful," Anakin muttered to Ahsoka. "Case you didn't know, they don’t like Jedi around here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scooted closer to him, wide eyes flicking nervously back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sighed. It wasn't fair that she had to be scared like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew she loved being a Jedi, but still, she never really had a choice. And the things that made people hate the Jedi—how many of those things were Ahsoka's fault? None of them. She was just a child, a child forced to grow up far too quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay close," he reminded her, adjusting his hood.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note to self: Don't type drabbles on Google Docs. The word counter was wrong, so I accidentally posted the last chapter with 101 words! Don't worry, I changed it so it has 100 now!<br/>Also, this is the tenth drabble!<br/>WHOOOAAAA WE'RE ONE-TENTH THE-ERE<br/>Sorry. I had to do it. Just like this drabble idea :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once upon a romantic evening, Han and Leia were looking through holos to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Han was looking. Leia had taken to leaning on his shoulder and watching speeders through the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Leia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked. <em>“Raiders of the Lost Ark?” </em>she read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han pointed. “Look, it’s… it’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia squinted. Han was right—the man on the holo cover looked exactly like him, right down to his confident smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “Let’s see what it’s about.” Snatching the remote from his hand, she clicked play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Han muttered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe it took me this long to write a drabble about this scene. It's probably my favorite scene in all of Star Wars! And the music... John Williams is amazing.<br/>[10 minutes or so of rambling about sunsets and John Williams, then deleting it]<br/>Anyway, enjoy the drabble!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke sighed as he walked out into the cool desert air. He went to stand at the edge of the courtyard pit, looking out over the endless, empty expanse of desert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One gold, one red, the suns looked back at him, their glow soft and gentle against his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This moment was one of the few things he liked about this dust ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet as he gazed at the sunset, something deep inside him, something ancient and young and strange and familiar all at the same time, told him that this was exactly where he was meant to be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! This drabble was requested by a guest reviewer on fanfiction.net!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ben,” she breathed—she <em>breathed, </em>a smile spreading across her bloodied face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly they were kissing, holding each other tightly for fear of losing each other again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like minutes, they pulled apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s eyes were welling with tears, but he knew that wasn’t the only reason everything was blurring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s smile faded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a smile of his own, just to let her know that everything was fine. He was going to be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he smiled, and focused on her face, her beautiful face full of fear and sorrow, as his eyes fell shut.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are, another drabble! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One morning, Anakin sat on the couch, watching the rain outside. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ahsoka come into the room, wrapped in a blanket. She came over and sat down next to him, blinking sleepily.</p><p>"Morning, Snips," he said.</p><p>"Rain… just wanna be all warm and cozy," she mumbled, curling up against his side and offering him part of her blanket.</p><p>Anakin's heart melted. "Yeah," he agreed softly, pulling the blanket snugly around them both and letting his head rest comfortably against hers.</p><p>And for a while, they just sat there together, watching the rain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Nap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ahsoka flopped down on the floor, throwing an arm across her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Anakin’s footsteps come, and waited for him to tell her to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was some shuffling, and something big and soft and warm covered her. She felt him tuck it between her and the hard floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't going to make her move?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped her arm from her face and looked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her an understanding smile and patted her head. “Have a nice nap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had the best master ever.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Flip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Here's another drabble!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The hot wind blew through Luke’s hair as he stood at the edge of the plank. He looked up and gave Artoo a salute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jabba bellowed. The meaning was clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke stepped off the plank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he fell, he grabbed the edge of the plank and sprang back upward, boosting his momentum with the Force and flipping gracefully through the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then his boots landed neatly on the skiff with a soft <em>thud,</em> and his lightsaber landed in his outstretched hand with a satisfying <em>click.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t very Jedi-like, but he smirked as the emerald blade came to life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was a request! I wasn't really in the mood to write it, but all it took was one rewatch of the scene and then... yeah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her hand clenched tightly around the cold metal of her lightsaber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at it, memories upon memories of times past flowing through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted so badly to hold on to it, this little piece of her world that hadn’t fallen apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she couldn’t, she had to let it go, just like everything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lightsaber—<em>her</em> lightsaber, that Anakin had kept and taken care of for her—hit the ground with a <em>click.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears burned at her eyes, and she squeezed them shut, leaning into Rex’s arm around her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he was still here.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been dark when they arrived at the cabin last night. So now, as Ahsoka came down the stairs, still blinking sleepily, new sights greeted her through the windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaves were everywhere, all red and yellow and orange, and sunlight, the same color as the leaves, streamed over the silvery green lake. It was beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was on the couch, Anakin asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and held out his other arm to Ahsoka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She padded over and sat down next to him. His arm—soft robes, no armor—wrapped around her shoulders, and they watched the sunrise.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, guess what? THERE'S SNOW WHERE I LIVE! And it's not even November yet!<br/>It seems to me that a lot of people don't like snow. But I do. So I wrote this. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Snow was a nice thing, Obi-Wan thought. It was pretty to look at, and it made everything it covered look pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walks in the snow were nice too, feeling soft snowflakes and crisp winter air against his face and the snow crunching softly under his boots, leaving a trail of footprints—plain footprints of plain boots, but still unique footprints, footprints that belonged to <em>him.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back over the trail he’d made so far, back to where Anakin and Ahsoka were throwing snowballs and chasing each other, lighthearted laughter ringing across the snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, snow was a nice thing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Blue and Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another request! Enjoy!<br/>Or... not, as may be the case.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pale blue eyes, cold and hard, met hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that look, but never had it been turned on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop! Stop now, come back!” she pleaded, the tears flowing freely now. “I love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked past her, and his lips curled into a snarl. “LIAR!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whirled, and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re with him! You brought him here to kill me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gloved hand raised, and suddenly she couldn’t breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin…” she whimpered, trying to see him through the darkness clouding her vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no remorse, no sympathy, no love in the golden eyes glaring back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Careful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this was going to be something sad, but... it's not! Instead we have happiness! ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pain shot up her foot, and she stumbled.</p><p>Appearing out of nowhere, Anakin caught her in his arms. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, I’m here, it’s okay, you’re okay,” he said in one breath as he eased her to the ground.</p><p>She squirmed in his grasp. “Master—”</p><p>“Shh, shh, where’s it hurt?” He kept one arm around her, taking out a bacta patch with his other.</p><p>“Master! I just stubbed my toe! I’m fine!”</p><p>He frowned. “You sure?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Uh… okay then.” He sighed to himself, and patted her head. “Be careful, all right, Snips?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “Okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Pipper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heeeey! We're 21% of the way there! I like the number 21. It's divisible by 7.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The TIE fighter jerked into a sudden turn, and Luke followed, grunting as his g suit squeezed against the acceleration.</span>
</p><p>TIE fighters were nimbler than X-wings, but the trade-off was that they gave up shielding and armor, so if he could just get one single kriffing hit…</p><p>The TIE straightened out, and Luke did too, making minimal adjustments to his flight path, his hand one with the yoke, letting the pipper drift slowly toward the TIE…</p><p>There!</p><p>Red bolts streaked from his wingtips and engulfed the TIE in a ball of flame, and he let out the breath he’d been holding.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So according to Word, this drabble is 100 words, like all the others. But AO3 says it's 99. I'm more inclined to believe Word, and because these things bother me, I changed "g-suit" here to "g suit". Oh well :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Too Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Too late" is a recurring theme in Star Wars :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He ran to her side, lifting her into his lap, brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She coughed, her pained whimper stabbing through his heart just as the Darksaber had hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember, my dear Obi-Wan…” she breathed, her hand coming up to rest against his cheek. “I’ve loved you always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that, and he loved her too, why did it take <em>this</em> for them to admit it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned into her palm, trying to convey all he could in the few moments they had left together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine managed a smile. “I always will,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Foil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was hard to write for... various reasons. I'm just having a hard time thinking right now.<br/>But I have an idea for another drabble related to this one that I'm looking forward to writing! So that should be coming up... sometime... kind of soon?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything was numb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin could do nothing but stare at his former master, his friend he was too late to save.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the room, Ahsoka’s eyes flicked up at him, too much sorrow and pain in her young gaze, and suddenly Anakin saw himself—she was worried, she wanted to help, do something, but she didn’t know what to do or how and so the only thing she could do was be alone in this empty silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So often had Anakin seen Obi-Wan struggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wondered how to help, only to do nothing at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now it was too late.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Reading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Padawan, you are wearing a sling for a reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barriss’s head snapped up from her book. After dropping it and losing her place three times, she had given up and used both hands to hold it. Her arm injury wasn’t all that serious, and it didn’t hurt much at all. Just holding a book couldn’t do any harm, could it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luminara held out her hand. “Give me the book, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She obeyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Luminara said, settling on the sofa beside her and opening the book, “which page were you on? You’ll have to explain for me what’s happened so far.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Cost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have another Deception drabble coming up! This one was inspired by Avengers: Infinity War.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka's face blurs before his eyes.</p><p>He manages to squeeze her hand before the suppressor kicks in, and then everything is dark and empty.</p><p>Is this what death is?</p><p>
  <em> "Did you do it?" </em>
</p><p>He tenses in surprise.</p><p>He would recognize the baritone of Qui-Gon Jinn anywhere.</p><p>
  <em> "What did it cost?" </em>
</p><p>Suddenly he can see again. </p><p>He sees Ahsoka, and Anakin, kneeling in the dark alleyway, Anakin shaking him and screaming his name while Ahsoka curls tightly around the motionless body in her lap.</p><p>Why did he do this to them? They <em> love </em>him. They don't deserve this.</p><p>It cost everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is kind of a companion to the last one, but not really. They can be read independently.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Obi-Wan Kenobi—" she growls, striding toward him.</p><p>Something hits his (newly retransformed) face, <em>hard, </em> and he stumbles, partly from that and partly because <em> did Satine Kryze just punch somebody? </em></p><p>"Why? Why did you do it?" she demands, tears slipping down her cheeks.  "I—I thought you—" Her voice breaks and she collapses against him, clutching at his robes like a child and trembling with silent sobs.</p><p>Why did he let any of this happen?</p><p>Hesitantly, he wraps his arms around her, shielding her inside his cloak and holding her close so she can't see his tears.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he whispers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A request! I really do enjoy writing these, so if you have anything, please go ahead and ask!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ahsoka, is that tea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She froze, her eyes darting back and forth above her mug. "Um… yes?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin frowned. "But you said you hated every single kind of tea ever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well…" she said slowly, "Master Obi-Wan made this for me, and I wanted to be nice so I tried it and it's really good! Do you want some?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed quietly, gently pushing away the offered mug. "No, no, that's okay, Snips. Thank you, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head at him. "I bet Master Obi-Wan would make you some, if you asked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed again. "Yeah, I bet he would."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Yeehaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by the sheer relief when I figured out a tricky math problem on my test.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, come on, come on..." Lando muttered, trying to push the throttle past what he knew was the maximum.</p><p>What happened to him didn't matter now, he knew that. They had already won. But he would still prefer to not die.</p><p>He tugged at his shirt collar. It was getting warm in here, and he was pretty sure it wasn't just nerves.</p><p>Outside, fire began to close around the cockpit.</p><p>Yep, definitely not nerves.</p><p>And then suddenly, searing white flames gave way to beautiful deep empty black.</p><p>"YEEEEEEHAAW!" Lando screamed as the <em>Millennium Falcon </em>shot out into open space.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By now, Ahsoka is an expert in dealing with nightmares. She just wills herself to wake up, and then tries to go to sleep again without falling back into the dream.</p><p>It doesn't always work.</p><p>She gets up, slips silently down the hall to Anakin's room, peeks her head inside.</p><p>He's awake.</p><p>Somehow that doesn't surprise her.</p><p>He just gives her a small, almost sad smile, and pats the space beside him.</p><p>And somehow that doesn't surprise her either.</p><p>She lies down and curls up next to him, and his presence is familiar and warm and soothing, and she sleeps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Birds chirped softly in the trees.</p><p>The swamp bubbled softly.</p><p>A cool breeze stirred through the leaves.</p><p>Yoda breathed in slowly, taking in the moist air. He had not experienced this level of peace for a long time. The Force flowed through this planet, light and dark in perfect harmony, regardless of the utter darkness ruling the rest of the galaxy.</p><p>Somewhere far away, far above the canopies of the trees, thunder rolled.</p><p>Yoda simply watched as the first drops of rain began to fall, sliding through the leaves of the trees and drizzling across the waters of the swamp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Master Obi-Wan, do you know Senator Amidala?"</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. She's a good friend of mine, and Anakin's as well."</p><p>Ahsoka nodded too, kicking her legs against the couch. "I think Skyguy likes her."</p><p>"Yes, they've been friends for quite a long time."</p><p>"Well—yeah, but…" Her feet stilled, and her head tilted slightly. "I think they <em>like</em> each other. Like <em>really </em>like each other." She looked up at Obi-Wan. "Is it just me?"</p><p>He smiled, shaking his head slightly. "No, little one. It isn't just you."</p><p>She grinned. "I knew it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Too loud, too loud too loud everything is loud but there's absolutely nothing for her to be afraid of but she can't stop, it hurts and she has to get away.</p><p>Something touches her shoulder. Instantly she spins, her fist coming around and hitting flesh hard.</p><p>"Easy," it's almost a cough, "little one, it's me."</p><p>He's quiet, but the endearment comes through over the constant pounding of her pulse, and her panting breath slows just a little.</p><p>
  <em>It's only Obi-Wan.</em>
</p><p>"You're all right," he whispers, softly, gently.</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan is nice, Obi-Wan is safe.</em>
</p><p>And somehow, it's quieter under his cloak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Weak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anger and shame and heartbreak and a hundred other things Anakin can't name rage about inside him, burning painfully in his chest.</p><p>Ahsoka is watching him. He can't make himself look up at her. She shouldn't have to see him like this, she <em>needs</em> him to be strong for her, but he's weak and lost and he doesn't know what to do.</p><p>Small, trembling arms wind themselves around his middle; she buries her face into the front of his robes. Shaky reassurance moves across their bond in both directions.</p><p>When the tears come, she just wraps herself tighter around him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most outside the Order call her General Unduli. She doesn't like that title—it reminds her of her role in the war that never should have been.</p><p>To most of the Jedi, she's Master Unduli, Master Luminara. Those are better; they're more Jedi-like, more… peaceful.</p><p>With Barriss, though, she's just <em>Master.</em></p><p>And if she needs have a title, she likes that one the best.</p><p>There are many Jedi masters, but Luminara is the one and only that Barriss ever addresses simply as <em>Master, </em>and somehow, that feels special. It's the same whenever Luminara calls Barriss <em>Padawan.</em></p><p>(<em>My </em>master.)</p><p>(<em>My </em>padawan.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Thaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Floodlights blaze through the falling snow, casting three shadows across the pure white landscape.</p><p>Anakin reaches for Ahsoka, Obi-Wan reaches for Anakin; together they move stiffly up the ramp.</p><p>Soft heated air hits their faces, but even after the hatch closes behind them, the cold lingers.</p><p>Kix pushes them down into the seats, fussing over their cold gear, murmuring to them and to himself. They shiver as he removes their coats, but then there's a heavy blanket, and shivers stop, and eyes flutter shut.</p><p>Ahsoka moves closer to Anakin, Anakin moves closer to Obi-Wan; the cold begins to fade away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Joke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's almost impressive," Kix muttered, feeling around Hardcase's shoulder. "How did you even—Fives, hand me that kit, will you?"</p><p>A medkit was pushed into Kix's hand, thankfully not accompanied by any jokes.</p><p>Because, as it turned out, the kit itself was Fives's joke. Or his idea of one.</p><p>"Fives."</p><p>"Kix."</p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>"It's Kix!" Fives grinned. "We found it at the store. They named a cereal after you!"</p><p>Kix raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"It's good. You want some?" Fives grabbed some cereal from the (former) medkit and popped it in his mouth.</p><p>Kix sighed. His life certainly was interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Master Obi-Wan, you should CHECK this out."</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, but Ahsoka could tell he was trying not to smile. He glanced down at the board. "Are you quite sure you want to do that, little one?"</p><p>"Um…" She scanned the board briefly. "…yeah. Check."</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged. "If you say so." Delicately, deliberately, calmly, he reached down with two fingers and made his move.</p><p>Ahsoka's jaw dropped. "What? You can't—"</p><p>"Remember, little one, knights can jump."</p><p>"But I didn't know that! I wouldn't have—can I redo that? Please?"</p><p>He chuckled, already moving their pieces back to their previous positions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Superiority</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clanking of the droids is metronomic, even, regulated.</p><p>His steps, too, are steady and balanced, though out of time with theirs, slower.</p><p>This is not going to be a fair fight.</p><p>The clanking halts.</p><p>Silence echoes.</p><p>One, two, three more steps, and then he, too, stops.</p><p>He feels the familiar pull and <em>click </em>as his lightsaber comes into his hand. His feet fall into his usual blade stance, his arms come up, muscles remembering the motions as easily as walking.</p><p>The deadly buzzing hum of his lightsaber fills his ear, and he smirks.</p><p>Not a fair fight at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alternate title, which was the document on my computer: Dr. 'Nara</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barriss was shivering. She was curled up under three blankets and she was <em>shivering.</em></p><p>Her head lay in Luminara's lap, and even through her robes Luminara could feel how hot she was.</p><p>She laid her palm on Barriss's forehead, even though she knew her skin would still be burning, just like two minutes ago.</p><p>It still made Luminara wince.</p><p>And at the cool touch, Barriss <em>whined,</em> which was worrying in itself.</p><p>Luminara murmured soothingly, not paying attention to words, fingers tenderly combing Barriss's mussed hair out of her face, just hoping she could help her padawan feel a little better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Apples</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Barriss, you know what's weird?"</p><p>Almost apprehensively, Barriss looked up.</p><p>Ahsoka held up a plate with an apple on it. "This is an apple, right?"</p><p>Barriss nodded slowly.</p><p>"Okay. But then…" Ahsoka took a knife and cut the apple into several pieces, then held the plate out to Barriss. "Do you want some appleS?"</p><p>Sometimes Barriss didn't even know how to react to this girl.</p><p>"I'm… not sure that's grammatically correct."</p><p>"I know!" Ahsoka gestured frustratedly at the plate. "It's the same. Amount. Of apple!"</p><p>Barriss shook her head, chuckling fondly, and took one of the (slightly lopsided) slices.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Shooting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Whoa, kid, that’s not—”</p><p>“But you guys do it like that all the time.”</p><p>“That’s in combat.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. “Uh… remind me why I’m doing this again?”</p><p>He sighed. “Okay, uh… here. In training, they had us do this.” He hooked his thumb into the shoulder joint of his armor.</p><p>She frowned and did the same, pushing her thumb under the strap of her tunic. “Why?”</p><p>“Uh… gives your hand something to do, maybe? I don’t know.”</p><p>She shrugged and raised the blaster again. “If you say so, Rexter.”</p><p>The shot wasn’t perfect, but it hit the target.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Empty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Are you all right?</em>
</p><p><em>Yes, </em>she answers, always, without fail, because there’s no reason for her not to be.</p><p>Smile, bow, retreat. It’s automatic.</p><p>When that small part of her cries out <em>come back, </em>she crushes it.</p><p>Because no matter how much she wants someone to listen, someone to care, she knows that if anyone did, she would never be able to get the words out.</p><p>She doesn’t even know what they would be, doesn’t know how she feels anymore, if she even feels at all, she’s so empty and somehow, even though it feels like it shouldn’t, it hurts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The covers stirred as a small Togruta slipped underneath.</p><p>Padmé blinked sleepily. “Hey, ‘Soka,” she murmured, reaching out her arm, and Ahsoka immediately tucked herself under it, curling into a little quivering ball. “You okay?”</p><p>Ahsoka sniffled into her shoulder. Hesitantly, her hand reached up, and after a moment, she laid it, trembling, over Padmé’s heart.</p><p>Brow furrowing, Padmé laid her hand over Ahsoka’s, pressing gently in reassurance.</p><p>Ahsoka was still for a moment, and then she exhaled shakily, curling tighter and whispering something that sounded like <em>I’m sorry.</em></p><p>“Shh,” Padmé whispered, holding her tight. “Nothing to be sorry for.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Lightsaber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The frantic pounding told Obi-Wan who was at the door, even before he opened it.</p><p>"Yes, Anakin?" he said, not without exasperation.</p><p>Anakin panted, running a hand through his hair. "Okay, so you know how lightsaber blades aren't hot? Not on the outside?"</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded apprehensively.</p><p>"So, Ahsoka wanted to know why…"</p><p>He groaned, eyes falling shut. "No. You did <em>not</em>…"</p><p>"Uh… yeah, uh… she did. Don't worry, she's fine! I think!"</p><p>Obi-Wan glared from behind his palm.</p><p>"Well, she just hid in the couch and whined at me! She wouldn't let me look!"</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. "I'll be right there."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All right, you all good in there? Warm? Anything hurt?”</p><p>Ahsoka nodded <em>yes, yes, no</em>, pulling the blanket around herself and turning onto her side.</p><p>“Hey, hey.” He touched her shoulder lightly. “Can you stay on your back, please? Probably better for your stitches.”</p><p>She whined, rolling over only partially. “What if something comes and tries to eat my feet?”</p><p>He laughed. “Snips, nothing’s going to eat your feet.”</p><p>…Wait, her face—she was completely serious. Maybe that was why she always curled up?</p><p>“Not while I’m here,” he added quickly, reaching to rest his arm lightly over her ankles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She shook her head, grasping his hand tighter—he was <em>dying, </em>she had to <em>help</em>—</p><p>And then Luminara was there, and <em>yes,</em> surely her master could do something—but Luminara only sighed.</p><p>“Padawan,” she said, quietly. “Look at me.”</p><p>There was a soft touch on her cheek, a gentle prompt; she pushed into it, half resisting, half despairing. Luminara’s fingers curled around hers, slowly uncurling her death grip even as the grip of death crushed the clone—she couldn’t let go, she couldn’t—</p><p>Then it was Luminara’s hand she was clutching, and she could only crumple into her master’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin rubbed the bridge of his nose—which he probably got that from Obi-Wan, and curse that man for putting him up to this.</p><p>“Skyguy?”</p><p>He blinked. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Did you… need to tell me something?”</p><p>“Um. Yes.” He cleared his throat. “So, you’re… getting older.”</p><p>She tilted her head at him, so innocently confused… dear Force, he couldn’t do this.</p><p>He sighed. “So, uh… Padmé invited us to her house for dinner. And I thought maybe you could try flying.” Yes. Smooth recovery.</p><p>Ahsoka beamed. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He smiled back, patting her head. Now he just had to call Padmé…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>